The Breaking of Karin Kurosaki
by TheUntameableShrew
Summary: AU: Kara Schiffer OC , convinced that the feelings are mutual, encourages her best friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, to confess to Karin Kurosaki. What she doesn't expect as a result, is a WEEK of pure INSANITY! COMPLETE!
1. Rejection

**The breaking of Karin Kurosaki**

**A/N:** So, I've had this fic in my mind for over a year now, and i guess its fight to be let out and written has finally succeeded. Read and review. ^_^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach andor its characters, that privilege is only Tite Kubo's. I own only the plot and my OC.

Rejection:

**Monday: Lunch **

"Go for it." She told him

"Go for what?" Toushiro turned to look at her, blinking his sea-foam green eyes at her.

She rolled her cat-like emerald eyes back at him as she replied, "Go ask her out."

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, nonchalant voice not quite fitting in with his slightly flustered expression.

"You've been staring at her for the past TEN minutes, without break; I think you know who I'm talking about." She said, stabbing a fork into the food onher lunch tray and making a face at it.

"I haven't been staring." He muttered defensively.

"Yeah, you were just 'observing', right?" she said sarcastically, "Just like you are now?"

"Geh." He turned his eyes away from the object of his admiration and buried his head in his arms which lay folded on the table in front of him. Looking up so just his eyes were visible from between the folds of his arms, he asked in a miffed sort of manner, "Why did you borrow money from me if you aren't going to eat lunch?"

"You owed me. Besides, does this even look edible to you, Shorty?" She inquired, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Not really." He admitted. "AND, I AM NOT SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" He all-but-yelled, turning fiery red, as her comment registered. Clearly, his height was still a touchy subject with him.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Growth Spurt. You're still only a few inches taller than me." She informed him calmly.

"You're just freakishly tall." he mumbled waspishly.

"Rangiku is 5'8" too. Don't let her hear you calling her a freak, she'll probably suffocate you to death." she said, taking a sip at the chocolate milkshake.

"So, are you going to ask her out or what?" She questioned, abruptly returning to the subject at hand.

"Haven't you forgotten about it yet?" he grumbled, hiding his face in his arms again.

"Childish." She chastised, rapping his head gently with her knuckles.

"She'll turn me down." he said almost inaudibly from the refuge of his arms. "She hates my guts."

"Hardly." she snorted. "The way she's been 'observing' you, since you've put your head down, indicates otherwise."

He jerked his head up, swiveling in her direction. Sea-foam met dark grey, the owner of the grey quickly averting her eyes. "You mean it?" he asked, seemingly re-energized.

"Duh, genius." she said, flicking her black bangs out of her eyes, away from her pale face. Kara Schiffer; the one and only younger sister of Ulquiorra Schiffer. The siblings were almost identical aside from the one and a half year age difference and the gender; the same pale, tranquil face, unblemished and unmarked; (A/N: Read, no tear tracks or the black and white makeup) the same emerald eyes and black hair although hers was longer and pulled back in a ponytail. "Go." she ordered him, tugging her ponytail tighter. "I'm going to talk to Ulquiorra."

* * *

><p>Sliding her seat back, Kara got up, smoothing out her light turquoise shirt over her slender frame. Picking up her almost full tray, she dumped it on her way to her brothers table.<p>

"Hey, Ulquiorra." She greeted him.

"Kara." he said looking up.

"You have a basketball match today, right? So I.."

"Yeah, we do." A different, deeper voice cut in smoothly.

She stiffened, turning to glare at the source of the interruption. "Jaegerjaquez."

"Kara." He said, venomously back to her.

"You know what?" she said turning back to Ulquiorra, "I don't think I'll be sticking around. See you." Barely glancing at Grimmjow, she hissed, "You, on the other hand, I hope not."

* * *

><p>As she stalked off, Ulquiorra turned questioningly to Grimmjow, who banged his head on the lunch table.<p>

"Ow." He groaned. "Why is your sister such a bitch to me, huh?"

"Because you're trash to her in return." Ulquiorra told him, indifferently.

"She's the one who starts it." He growled. "And call me trash one more time, and so help me, i will knock your fucking teeth out, regardless that you're my bestfriend."

"I'm your only friend, Jaegerjaquez. And I'd like to see you try," Ulquiorra smirked. "Trash."

The teal haired Arrancar rose, slamming his hands on the table "What the fuck is with your superiority complex, Schiffer? Just because Stark prefers your playing doesn't mean you're better than me!" he said testily.

"And pray do tell me what your method is, Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra said, unfazed. "Plowing into the person holding the ball happens to be rugby, not basketball."

"Arrgghh. I don't know how I've stood you this fucking long." Grimmjow was on the verge of breaking something; possibly Ulquiorra's jaw.

"Your tail is up in the air, kitten. You must really be mad." Ulquiorra mused tauntingly.

"Would you STOP with the name calling? You've spent too much time with your sister." He said gruffly, sinking back into his seat.

"Speaking of, when did this happen?" Green eyes surveyed the teal haired teenager in front of him.

"When did what happen, asshole?" pissed cyan eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"Your interest in my sister."

Grimmjow stiffened, dropping the fork he had been bending out of shape. "What are you babbling about?" He grumbled, averting his eyes.

"You're not a very convincing liar."

Grimmjow's tanned face flushed, "You're fucking insane."

"I'm quite fucking sane, actually." the corner of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched. "Are you saying you have no interest whatsoever in Kara?"

"Fuck NO! I mean, fuck YEAH. Uh... Ugh, no, I just... I just fucking DON'T."

Ulquiorra's smirk grew infinitesimally bigger, which was a dead give-away for people who knew the stoic German.

"Yeah, I guess.." Grimmjow acquitted reluctantly, looking anywhere but at Schiffer.

"Then ask her."

"You really ARE fucking nuts. She'd rip my head off." He scowled at his friend.

"I believe otherwise."

"We've already determined you're fucking not right in the fucking head, what does it matter what you believe?" Grimmjow deadpanned.

"Because, I'm right."

"So self opinionated. I'm the one she fucking treats like scum, okay? Not fucking you."

"It's a matter of opinion."

"She FUCKING tells you NEVER to bring me home even for a fucking moment!"

"Only in front of you."

"Just shut the fuck up, Schiffer."

"Try not to be a shit-head to her for once, you'll see."

"If you're so amazingly not-full-of-shit, why don't you take your own fucking advice and go talk to Nel?"

Ulquiorra choked on his coke, unnoticeable to most but as clear as a billboard sign to his best friend. He smirked smugly. "That's what I thought."

"You are not capable of thought, trash." Ulquiorra tried to turn the tables back on Grimmjow, but payback was gleaming in those cat-like eyes of his fellow Arrancar.

"I've seen the way you look at her, Ulqui-chaaan." He grinned, using the much-despised nickname of Ulquiorra's fan-club.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitten."

Grimmjow let the name-calling pass, sights set on bigger fish to fry. "Hey Nel." He smirked, looking behind Ulquiorra.

"Nice try, Jaegerjaquez. She's across the room near the exit. You're not making me fall for something that passe." Ulquiorra glared, his first lapse in composure so far.

"Hmm? The way I see it, you fell hook, line and sinker. You just admitted you stalk her every move." Grimmjow sniggered.

"Whatever, trash. Focus on your own obsessions."

"So you agree you obsess? How sweet." Grimmjow was really settling into the groove.

"Piss off. Your idiotic logic is of no concern of mine."

"Now now, don't be mad Ulqui-chan. Why don't you just go talk to her? 'Try not to be a shit-head to her for once, you'll see.' She'll fall right into your hands." Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra's own words back in his face.

"Don't be infantile."

"How's this then? If you ask Neliel out, then I'll ask out Kara."

"I don't want any part in your petty games." Ulquiorra was trying futilely to shut out Grimmjow.

"What's the matter? You too chicken? Chick-quiorra?" He taunted.

"Piss off." Ulquiorra glared coldly.

"Go ahead; put something worth risking on the table, Schiffer. Not man enough to take your own advice?"

"You are begging me to break your neck."

"You don't have the balls to ask out a chick. Leave the death-threats to real men."

"Fuck you."

"Tell you what, since you badly need a past-time other than pseudo death-threats that you can't act out on, I'll check on Nel for you. If she agrees to go out with a pansy like you, I'll ask your sister. Man enough to take me on, Chicken?"

"Tch, whatever." Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a dirty look, but challenge was set in those furious emerald eyes.

Grimmjow smirked. Game ON.

* * *

><p>Kara sighed; yet another brilliantly successful encounter with her brothers best friend. Her brothers, ahem, HOT, best friend. Who was she kidding about hating him? She was so fucking in love with him that it was laughable; but somehow, every time they crossed paths, she managed to shoot him down so quick and so bitchily that she was surprised he hadn't hit her. She was always such a spit-fire to him. Truth be told, she just had no idea how to channel the awkwardness he induced in her, except in bitchiness to him. She knew he thought she loathed him but he still tried to talk to her, to bring her back to how they used to be: Friends. There was a time when they were close as could be. They fought like wild-cats but made up in no time. She had no idea when and where that had changed.<p>

Actually, that was a lie. She knew exactly when it had changed.

* * *

><p><em>"Grimmjow, come on already, shoot!"<br>_

_"You can't rush perfection, Kara."  
><em>

_"It's like we're not even here." Ulquiorra grumbled to Toushiro. "This is the last time you're on my team, Hitsugaya."  
><em>

_"i didn't even want to play Schiffer." Toushiro scowled. "Soccer's my thing, not basketball."  
><em>

_"I'm playing too, jackass. Stop hogging the ball." Kara yelled_

_"Manners." he jested, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet as he sprung lightly, basket-ting the ball easily from the three-point zone.  
><em>

_She whooped as he pumped his fist in the air. Ulquiorra frowned at Toushiro and then at Kara, the message clear in his eyes 'why is Shorty on my team again?' He did not like losing.  
><em>

_Kara grinned as Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra off. The two had a rivalry as deep as their friendship. And then she laughed as Grimmjow turned to her, jubilation clear in his eyes as he ran forward; and then... He hugged her. _

* * *

><p>That had been the turning point. Six months ago, end of tenth grade. She had realized very clearly, in that instant, that 'friends' was no longer her definition for Grimmjow. She was in love with him and that changed everything. She began to shut him out, imperceptibly at first until it rose to mountaineous proportions. She just couldn't let him in, she didn't understand why but she just couldn't. He tried talking to her about it but she shot him down, over and over and over again. He gave up eventually, resorting to just hurt glances. They all did in trying to patch the two of them up. And now, they were naught more than strangers with nothing more than hatred between them. She couldn't remember the last time she called him by his first name. She was hopeless.<p>

She was shaken out of her musing, of what had been, by the sight at her lunch table; her best friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya, slumped over it, face hidden completely in folded arms, Matsumoto Rangiku (and an impatient looking Ichimaru Gin with his arms around Rangiku) and Hinamori Momo on either side of him. They were patting his back (former) and stroking his hair (latter) and were surprisingly being allowed to do so.

"Toushiro?" She halted in her tracks, eyes wide.

Hurt looking sea-foam eyes met hers, "I got rejected."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Well? What'd you think? :) Press the button


	2. Mortification

**A/N:** It took longer than i thought it would since i already had this written out but life has a way of kicking you in the ass when you least expect it. *sigh* Anyway, a big thankyou to **Glowing Blue** for the review, **Evangeline43 **for the favourite, and **heywhoknewit **and **Kuroi-Youhi**for the alerts! Hope this chapter meets your expectations. Please read and review. :)  
>Disclaimer: i do not own anything except the plot and my OC. Get over it. :P<p>

**Mortification:**

**FLASHBACK**:

_"Hey Karin, can i speak to you for a second?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked awkwardly._

_Toushiro and 'awkward' was new to Karin and she found it rather cute on him (although she'd _never _admit it). Outwardly her demeanour __remained indifferent. "What do you want?_

_More than a little dismayed by her annoyed tone, Toushiro covered it up with his usual icy glare._

_She exhaled. Loudly. "Well? Go ahead."_

_Toushiro looked from Ururu to Yuzuyu and then back to Karin. "In front of them?"_

_Karin rolled her eyes, masking her curiosity by folding her arms. "Whats so special that you cant say in front of my sister and friend?" _

_He hesitated, shooting them another glance. "I'll rephrase myself: can i talk to you in _private_?" He emphasized private, hand unconsciously finding the back of his neck, a trait he was desperately trying to get rid of._

_Yuzuyu and Ururu exchanged glances and small smiles, getting up to leave. Karin unfolded her arms and grabbed hold of her twin's wrist. "Whatever you want to say can be talked about in front of them.__" Her words were coldly spoken and seemed to make him hesitate even more. He gave them yet another peripheral, uneasy look.  
><em>

_"Its okay, Karin. We can go." Yuzuyu said in her quiet, gentle voice, smiling at the tense boy in front of them._

_"No." She rebutted them immediately. "Say what you want, Hitsugaya. I don't have all day." She didn't want to get her hopes up only to get disappointed by a soccer taunt, so she treated him like she wasn't interested. Self-defence, of course._

_"Uh.." He was clenching and unclenching his fists; it made the veins of his hands and wrists prominent. Not that she noticed. _

_This was not going the way Toushiro had planned. She could atleast seem as if she _cared_ about what he wanted to say. "Listen, Karin. Er, would you like to.." _

_He flushed. He was going red? Could he actually be..? Karin's thoughts were beginning to blur.  
><em>

"_I, uh.. I was wondering if you... wanted-to-go-see-a-movie-with-me-or-something."_ _He said it as fast as was possible without mixing up the words_

_What? Her eyes widened. He really was asking her out? "Why?" She mentally cringed. Out of all the responses.. She mentally face-palmed herself. Way to go, Kurosaki Karin, just because some boy, with really beautiful eyes, who you've liked for ages_ might_ be asking you out, you completely go love-sick fool? She had made an _oath_ never to be like those _losers_!_

_One of Toushiro's eyebrow twitched upwards; he was torn between being annoyed_ _or being disappointed that she wasn't interested in him enough to actually accept _before _interrogating him. "Ugh. I like you, alright?" His words came out in a half-flustered, half-annoyed tone of voice; something that was a Toushiro Hitsugaya equivalent of utter embarrassment._

_Yuzuyu giggled and Ururu hid her smile with her hand. Toushiro felt like banging his head on a massive boulder._

_Now, Karin's eyes really_ were_ wide. He really was! Her mind was screaming in triumph and it was _seriously_ messing up her thoughts. She needed to accept without seeming too desperate. Before she had quite decided what to say in reply, __her mouth moved, seemingly of its own accord, "No." Her voice was frostier than absolute zero; harsh; uncaring; irritated.  
><em>

_Hurt flashed across Toushiro's face for an instant. It was a raw, honest emotion from the normally cool, composed boy in front of her,and it tore her up. But like every instant, it was fleeting, and it shattered into blankness. A void replaced the pain in his eyes. _

_ Toushiro blinked. His brain stopped functioning in that moment. It was like a live-wire meeting water, explosions of emotions. He harshly forced it vacant and not trusting his tongue for words that wouldn't come, he turned abruptly and walked away._

_Karin's hand covered her mouth. She was simply _mortified_. What had she done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday; Fifth period ditch:<strong>

Kara Schiffer was beyond mad; she was_ seething. _How _dare _that _bitch_ hurt her best friend for no _fucking _reason. It was annoyingly plain to see how much of a besotted fool she was.. which was exactly why Kurosaki Karin was not going to get away with this, not if she could help it; and one thing that Kara had learnt was that she usually always could.

"Kara, calm down. Whatever you're scheming is useless. She's not interested, she's made that perfectly clear." Toushiro said blankly trying to project annoyance and nothing else, but his voice grew steadily quieter towards the end.

"Oh no. No no no. That is _exactly _where you're wrong, its going to work miracles and she's going to regret ever messing with you and I." Kara's eyes burnt like an emerald sun.

"Just forget it, Kara." He said sighing.

She shot him a semi-glare out of narrowed eyes which was the only indication that she had indeed heard him because the next words out of her mouth contradicted his, "How does _vengeance _sound to you, Hitsu?"

"You can't kill her, Kara." he muttered. "and, we should really get back to class."

"You wish." She scoffed. "Besides, deaths too easy, she has to suffer. I know just the thing too."

Toushiro looked heavenward; he could see that there was no convincing her and that he was going to be involved in this whether he came willingly or had to be dragged head-first into her insane plotting. He raised a silvery-white eyebrow at her, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth period, Physical Ed:<strong>

Grimmjow was bored. Where the _fuck _had Ulquiorra gone? Probably being smothered by his fangirls. "Heh." The thought of a defenceless Ulquiorra amused him, ever the sadist. A vivid green head caught in his periphery a little ways ahead and his smirk grew. There went entertainment; he turned and hastened towards them, managing to catch a sliver of the conversation.

"...only few he'd give the time of day to, that _has_ to mean something." A dark skinned blonde girl was saying to Neliel.

"Talking about Ulquiorra, are we?" He said grinning as Nel stiffened and turned to him warily, as the blonde( bless her, never could remember her name) greeted him "Hey Grimmjow."

Nel re-gathered her wits enough to say, "Why? What makes you say that?"

Grimmjow waved a hand dismissively at her poor attempt to cover up. "Only guy that reclusive. So whats the discussion, girls? You like him, Nel-ee-ell?" he said stretching out the syllables of her name.

"No!" Nel said at the same time as Holly(was that her name?) said "You got it."

"Heh." Grimmjow let out another amused scoff and turning to Holly said, "And that is why we'd get on like a fucking house on fire, Holly."

The smirking 'Holly' suddenly glared. "The names _Halibel_." she bit out.

"Whoops." Grimmjow said unabashedly, facing Nel once more. "So, _you_ like the hermit." It was a statement not a question.

Neliel turned a red that would have put a setting sun to shame and contrasted beautifully with her neon green hair. Grimmjow's grin grew to Cheshire proportions. "Silence is said to be the _best _fucking answer, y'know."

Her expression morphed into a hybrid between embarrassed and threatening. "Don't you_ dare _tell him."

"Why would i want his job made _that_ much fucking easier?" He deadpanned.

Nel exchanged a confused glance at the implication with Halibel, who raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Grimmjow said swiftly, grinning, and like any triumphant cat, he sauntered away, virtual tail firmly up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? I didn't particularly give anything away *grins evilly* but i might be venturing into cliche territory though hopefully it wont seem as such. Please leave a review, pretty please? :D Constructive criticism is much appreciated. See ya! ^_^


	3. Vengeance

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! :D Yes, once again this took way longer than i expected considering i have the entire rough draft written, but yeah, I'm a procrastinator *shrugs sheepishly* A big BIG thankyou to **Glowing Blue**(your reviews truly make my day ^_^), **richmondstalker**(could you let me know in specific about which parts confused you, cause i kinda once-over-ed it and i fixed up the parts that i thought confusing. Could you check and get back to me? Thanks again for taking the time to review =] ) and **ChiBird** (Thankyou, your review was really sweet :D) for the reviews and **Devilishduck **for the alert.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>You know the drill, but in case you don't, I don't own anything except the plot and my OC, never have, never will!  
>Now, onto the story, :D !<p>

**Vengeance:**

**Tuesday, pre-homeroom:**

"I really don't think this is going to work, Kara." Toushiro sighed.

"Shut up, and stop stiffening up like I'm molesting you." Kara gave him a narrowed stare coupled with deadly smile, dark aura pulsing over her head.

"I never thought you'd be so clingy." Toushiro glanced down at his arm, which she happened to be hanging on to.

"And i never thought you'd be such a kid. I'm not going to rape you, you could atleast smile once." She smiled sweetly but somehow he could see the horns of a devil on her head.

He shuddered at the thought of a trident befalling her hands; a very sharp, pointy weapon that would be lethal in her possession. He shook away the mental image hurriedly and muttered, "Since when do you smile? Let alone something that saccharine. "

"You may have grown taller but you still have the maturity of a six-year old." She deadpanned.

"You've leeched onto my arm, what do you expect me to do, dance the polka?" His face was turning red at her proximity. He _reaaaallly_ did not like the invasion of personal space.

"Do you think i WANT to hang on to your arm, Shiro-chan?" Her left eyebrow twitched menacingly.

He tried to force a smile, wanting her rather menacing look to vanish. (It was _that_ intimidating) It came out as a grimace. She snorted. "Pfft."

"I don't know why you're so insistent on this. It's not going to work." He tried covering up his embarrassment with a change of topic.

"Toushiro, just _stop_ talking."

"Do you secretly like me, Kara?" Toushiro mumbled. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Kara turned to him, surprise evident in her eyes and then she burst out laughing. She let go of his arm and grabbed her stomach trying to rub away the stitch. "Ahahahahaha." Her eyes were filling up with tears.

Toushiro's face heated up rapidly and he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time, something so classically him, that it tickled Kara even more. She was having a laughing-fit and this sudden breach in composure was not going unnoticed by the students in the hallway. They were getting several weird stares and he could just hear the ideas whizzing and clinking in the brains of the passers-by. The grape-vine would have a field day. He grabbed her arm by the elbow and literally dragged his still chuckling bestfriend down the hallway. She seemed to have no intention of shutting up any time soon. "Kara!" His red face was gradually transforming towards crimson. "For God's sake. Shut up."

She clenched her mouth shut, tears trickling down her face "Mmmphhkkfftahahahahahahaha" and all of a sudden she was cracking up again. People were now standing in groups and whispering.

Toushiro gave her an annoyed red-faced glare. "Im going."

She wiped her tears of mirth away with one hand and tugged on his sleeve with the other. "You're, hahaha, going the wrong, haha, direction."

Toushiro's flaming face fumed. "I had to get you away from civillization."

"Alright alright, im not laughing anymore." She was still desperately trying to stop.

He grabbed her hand and started walking, Kara getting pulled ahead with a sudden start. "I'm sorry, okay, Toushiro? Um, you can let go now."

He didn't answer but she could see the back of his neck getting redder. Was that even possible? She snickered to herself, and as inspiration struck her, she walked faster, matching her pace to his. "Do you secretly like me, Toushiro? Was all this just a plan to get to hold my hand?" She was still sniggering, mimicking him.

He wrinkled his nose at her. "Shut up. This was _your _plan."

"Weren't you all anti-closure? Ne, what _will _you do when you get a girlfriend?" She was being uncharacteristically loud. And _ANNOYING._ People to their immediate sides could probably hear her words clearly. Those and their joint hands. GOD, why did he agree to this? This was going to be all over the school!

"_Shut up_." He ran his free hand over his face.

"Oh _wait_. You already do! How did we get together again?" She was still teasing him. Loudly.

"You're seriously bi-polar." He sputtered so only she could hear him.

"Neeee, Toushiro-kun. Don't be like that! Didn't you say you liked me? Was this just a joke to you?" She skidded to a halt and he was pulled backwards by the force of her momentum. Her eyes were wide, hurt. _Damn her._ She was causing such a ruckus!

His only recently cooled face flushed again. "O-o-of course i don'.." He trailed off at the murderous glare in her eyes that appeared for only a fraction of a second. "Yes, i do, Kara." He sighed.

She smiled beatifically. "I'm so glad i said yes to you." She pecked his cheek quickly and ran forward, "See you in homeroom, Shiro-kun! i would _never _want to be late."

He face-palmed. He had _known_ this wasn't going to be pretty. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at the gawking crowd. It was as if they had been waiting for dismissal, for they dispersed instantaneously. He growled in his throat. There went his reputation.

So caught up was he in being annoyed and humiliated, that he didn't notice what Kara had, standing in the door of home-room in all her vengeful glory: too-bright grey eyes, the stunned, hurt face of Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Toushiro dropped down in the seat next to Kara's as was usual, yet there were still hushed whispers. He scowled. He sat here every <em>fucking<em> day, why was it causing such a sensation _today._ He turned his head to look at Kara who had her head on her desk. She was giving him an amused look through her arms. His frown grew deeper. She mouthed "Sorry."

"No, you're not." He muttered.

"Damn straight." Her smirk grew lopsided and she lifted her head up to look towards the front. She could just feel the rumours formulating; probably, at least one would hit the mark. Her eyes sought out the dejected figure that was Karin, meeting her brothers emerald stare in the process. He tilted an eyebrow at her and unable to help it, she flushed just a little and looked away immediately. So he had seen the spectacle in the hallway. She forced down her embarrassment and locked sights with Karin.

Karin's eyes widened as she met Kara Schiffer's stare, and suddenly she _really_ wanted to be anywhere except homeroom. She got up, muttering something quickly to Yuzu who nodded her okay.

Kara followed suit, standing up immediately; she had her victim in sight and she'd be _damned_ if she let her get away.

Unaware of her intention, Toushiro grabbed at her arm but caught hold of her hand. He reddened just a little, he was doing that a lot. She turned to him, surprise and irritation visible in her eyes. She smoothed out the irritation immediately, but he had seen it. She was doing this at personal cost.

"Where are you going, Kara?" he inquired.

"Ah, I'll be right back." She said distractedly, her eyes darting to the door. She gave his hand a wary stare, and reminding herself the objective, she squeezed it gently. "Be right back."

Toushiro nodded and let go but his gaze followed her out. What was she up to?

* * *

><p>Kara was annoyed and she had let it show. She had to keep this act up properly to get back at Karin.. What would be the point if it wasn't believable. She frowned; she had lost Karin, thanks to Toushiro. She glanced at the left end of the hallway managing to catch a skirt disappearing around the corner. She gave chase. "Hey Karin! Wait up."<p>

Karin looked stricken at having been caught but halted nevertheless. "Hi Kara.. Did you need something?" Her expression indicated that she expected Kara to gloat.

"Um. Listen, i wanted to talk to you about something.. Is that alright with you?"

"Why not?" She gave a wry, pained smile.

"About yesterday. Uh, i understand Toushiro, erm, confessed to you?" She faked hesitance.

"Uh, yes, he did."

Kara forced herself to look embarrassed and bit her lip. "Ugh. I'm really sorry Shiro took our fight that far."

"Fight?" Karin's eyes widened, hurt.

"Um." Kara rubbed her forearm sheepishly. "We kind of argued about something and it escalated to how he'd never have been able to ask me, or any other girl, out if i hadn't stepped in and asked him myself.." She winced.

Karin could feel her stomach plummeting to her feet. "Oh.. I'm not sure i understand." She said. But she did.. All too clearly.

"This is to say, he accepted it as a challenge and asked you out. I'm so _glad_ you said no. This could have turned out so complicated and _painful_ for you if you'd said yes." Kara smiled, trying to keep her malice out of her words. She'd still given undue emphasis to several words in that seemingly innocent sentence.

"Y-yes. O-ofcourse." Karin stuttered.

Kara smiled another fatally sweet smile. "I'm so glad you understand."

"So you're, uh, together?" Karin's throat felt painfully dry.

"Going on two months." Kara averted her eyes shyly.

"Wow." Karin dry-swallowed. "Why'd you hide i-it?" Her voice broke just a little at the end. There was a hard lump in her throat, she swallowed again trying to keep the tears at bay.

"To avoid the rumours, but then Shiro got pissed everytime someone asked me out, so we figured it for the best." She grinned.

"That's... nice." Karin's voice indicated anything but.

"Thankyou." Kara beamed.

"Uh, i think i see the homeroom teacher, I'd better go." Karin said hurriedly.

"Oh, ofcourse. Sorry again." Kara replied accommodatingly. "See you in physics." She gave another slight smile.

"Yeah, physics." Karin turned away quickly, leaving in a rush.

Kara's smile dropped and a scowl took its place. That had to be a bitchiness level up for her but Karin deserved to suffer just a little more. She wasn't the type to be this underhanded but when it came to her bestfriend, she was the most loyal bitch in town. Karin had thought she was quick enough but Kara had seen what she needed. A single solitary tear, trickling a path across her tanned skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch:<strong>

"Is this some _fucking_ kind of sick joke, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snarled, slamming his fist down on his friends desk. Having witnessed both the scenes play out before him, he had arrived to the same conclusion as the majority of the student population.

Ulquiorra shot a look around him, in the now empty classroom. "What are you talking about?"

" 'Go ahead, ask her out.' " Grimmjow imitated Ulquiorra's smooth, low voice before returning to his own deeper and husky-with anger- tones. "Stop _fucking _messing with me! Do you think this is some _fucking _joke?"

"I didn't know." Ulquiorra said seriously. "I don't think its what it seems, either."

"Heh." Grimmjows lip curled in a sneer. "Yeah, sure. Nice of you to warn me though." He said sardonically.

"Aren't you listening? I said i _didn't _know." Ulquiorra glared, temper flaring slightly. "And i highly doubt its what it appears."

"Yeah, whatever. Look where fucking _listening_ to you got me last time. I'm done here." Grimmjow shoved his hands angrily into his pockets. "And _you _can go _fucking_ ask Neliel out. I atleast held up my end of the bargain."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, trying to warn him against doing something stupid.

"Don't you worry, Schiffer. 'Far be it for me to cause a problem.' " Grimmjow started walking away (**A/N:** _I just couldnt help myself__ from quoting Damon Salvatore. LOL xD) _

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra called again, this time trying to find the words to say.

"Leave me the _fuck _alone. I'm not in the fucking mood for a fucking pity party." He didn't pause as he strolled away, expression surly and eyes furious, leaving behind a somewhat guilt-stricken friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So **sorry** for the wait. An extra long chapter to make up, eh? :D You finally know my bitch's... erm, **OC's** evil plan xD Did you like it, hate it, love it? Any problems? Queries? Let me know. Please **review.** They're an authors lifestream, y'know. Constructive criticism much appreciated! Until next time! :D ^_^


	4. Relief

**A/N:** I'm back yet again with the final chapter. I swear I'd have had it up a lot earlier but my stupid internet fucked up on me. -_- Anyway, an extra-looooong chapter to finish it all up and tie up all the loose ends waving about in the wind. *woot woot* :D Thanks to **Glowing Blue,** (as usual for the really long, thorough and extremely enjoyable review :D I probably wouldn't be so inspired to finish this story if you hadn't been there egging me on. ) **Yuki Rae **(thank you once again for the review, the alert, **and** the favourite. I'm glad you liked it :D) and **NearHitsugaya0218, kagome250**, **SuperNova41 **and **Zykira678 **for the favourite and alerts. :D  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, (or the hunger games :P) all I own is my OC and the plot. So there. :P<strong>  
>Onto the story! ^_^<p>

**Relief:**

Wednesday and Thursday had passed without event: Grimmjow had skived off school; Karin had done her level best to avoid the 'couple'; Kara, the evil bitch, and Toushiro, her easily manipulated best friend kept their charades up flawlessly; Ulquiorra tried talking to Nel two days in a row. The first day he was unable to muster up courage to walk up to her table and when perchance their eyes met, he gave her a cold stare and turned away. The second, he had walked up to her in the hallway opened his mouth to say something and had then instead called out to Kara who had conveniently been passing behind her.

**Friday; Lunch:**

"Neliel!" Everybody stared as the usually withdrawn German called out to the friendly greenette, who turned, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Ulquiorra, hi!" She smiled. "Did you want something?"

"I was wondering if..." he started calmly, coolly.

"Yeah?" Nel asked, faint hope glimmering in her eyes.

"...If you had the trig assignment for today." Ulquiorra continued after a small pause, mentally irked at himself for not being able to state his purpose to a _woman._

"Oh." she couldn't help but be disappointed, Grimmjow's unexpected visit had seemed to be a prequel to something. "Uh, yeah.. It was the first few problems of the exercise.."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Thankyou." he said, turning away.

Nel sighed heavily. That's what she got for getting her hopes up. She attempted making herself feel less disconcerted and shook her head. She continued her walk to the cafeteria. The hallway was already empty so she hadn't expected anything to tap her shoulder which was exactly what happened; so, she reacted as any sane person would; she jumped a mile and turned swearing. Of all the things that may have approached her, she had not expected to see Ulquiorra there, looking ever so slightly awkward and embarrassed behind his poker face. Looking directly at a point to the left of her face, he said faintly "No, that wasn't it."

"Then?" She prompted, her smile growing back.

"What i wanted to ask you was if you'd want to go out with me this Saturday." His words were clear, concise and unrushed.

She looked a little taken aback. "Really?"

"I see. You don't want to. Its all right. I understand." He nodded, beginning to turn away.

She laughed quietly and he stiffened assuming her to be laughing at him. "Ulquiorra-aa, you dont have to be that formal and polite with _mee_."

He gave her as confused a look as his empty expression would allow. The corners of her mouth curved up as she continued. "And where do you think you're going?"

"You turned me down, so i was going to leave." He said blankly.

Another giggle escaped her. "But i haven't even said anything yet."

He just looked at her, clearly asking her to explain her motives. She stepped forward, slowly and deliberately, into his personal bubble and then jumped-hugged him. He staggered back at the unexpected weight, eyes wide. Aha! The first crack at the mask. She grinned to herself, he looked embarrassed. He turned his face away, to the side. Was he feeling _shy?_ "Does _the _Ulquiorra Schiffer _get_ shy?"

He turned back to the girl, startled. Oops, Nel thought to herself. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "So what are our plans for Saturday?" She grinned coquettishly.

He looked surprised. "I didn't think that far.. I wasn't expecting acceptance."

"Well you can start thinking." She kissed him softly, more of an exploring touch and was rewarded by a sudden flare of red at his cheeks which died out immediately as he averted his eyes.

"I might not be able to live up to your expectations." He said stepping back.

"What?" Nel was confused.

"I'm not the person you need. I might never be able to treat you as well as you deserve."

Nel merely tilted her head at him as he continued. "I can't express myself very well and i push people away. I don't say things that need to be said."

Nel smiled, a much gentler one than was usual from her. "That's alright. I'll always be there to say it all for you. I'll be here so long that I'll even decipher all your silences. You won't be able to get rid of me, even if you want to." She raised her chin proudly, beaming.

Ulquiorra said nothing, only looking at her. His intense emerald stare was unnerving. Without warning he pulled her towards him and held her tightly. "You make me foolish."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday; Halfway through History:<strong>

Grimmjow yawned widely, pointed teeth very visible. He couldn't believe his mother had shoved him out of the door. What was that woman's problem? It wasn't like he was bothering her, all he did was stay shut up in his room, mostly asleep. He growled in annoyance. Now if he didn't get to school that mad woman would give him hell to pay. She was too damn nosy to not check up on him after forcing him out. He stretched on the doorstep, turning slightly to glance at the front door in hope that she'd have opened it to welcome him back in. No fucking luck. He ran a hand through his already messy cerulean hair and rubbed at his eyes. Damn, he really _was_ awake.

Groaning, he set out towards the school building. Just _fucking _great. Now he'd have to put up with seeing _her_ with that _fucking _midget. If only he had joined the soccer team instead of basketball, he mused.. he could have _accidentally_ bumped into him hard enough for him to break a bone or two.. maybe crack a few ribs.. He wondered if his mother knew that pushing him out the door today had just increased his chances to get thrown in juvie. He scoffed; if something happened, which was very probable if the puny bastard as much as _moved_ in front of him, she'd have no right to blame him. But she would anyway..

"Cheh." He kept walking. That miniscule pest was even _cheating _on her. He really should rip him limb from limb, one muscle at a time. The notion was oddly calming. He pulled at the backpack slung over his left shoulder as he registered the school gates. He walked towards the back of the building, leaping neatly over the low wall, swerved to avoid Yamamoto's office and shot up the stairs before any teacher could catch him slinking around. He stopped in front of the History classroom and then shamelessly poked his head in. "Permission to come in?" he drawled respectlessly.

"Ah Jaegerjaquez. So _nice_ of you to bless us with your godly presence. Pray, do come in. Don't deprive us any longer." Yorouichi Shihoin gave him an eerily dangerous smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said, remaining unaffected by the heavy sarcasm, as he stepped inside. The cat-like woman threw the duster at him which whacked him solidly on the head. He turned his head just a little, enough for her to see him smirk. He enjoyed irritating the young-looking woman. He kept walking, dropping into the vacant seat beside Ulquiorra and deposited his backpack under his desk carelessly. The pale boy raised an eyebrow at him clearly questioning his absence. Grimmjow looked pointedly between him to Nel on his other side and blatantly ignored the inquiry.

"Trash." Ulquiorra mouthed, not showing any reaction to Grimmjow's obvious intention. Normally, Grimmjow would have tried something to annoy Ulquiorra into showing some sort of reaction unusual to him, this time however, he boredly turned his face away and his eyes inadvertently sought out Kara. He despised how torn up he was about her having a boyfriend(that _fucking_ dwarf). It wasn't really that surprising given how pretty she was. What he really hated was how easily she had turned away from him, and from their friendship. It was as if she had never known him. He missed her, craved her company. She couldn't care less. It had been half a year and he remembered each one of their encounters. Why had she started pushing him away? He was pretty fucking sure he _loved _her. He couldn't even get her _out_ of his fucking head. He disgusted himself sometimes.

He looked away from Kara albeit reluctantly. He was encroaching stalker territory. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't felt his gaze boring holes into her head. He certainly felt like by all rights she should have. He roughly ran both hands through his ever messy hair and fisted it, closing his eyes. He felt like fucking _tearing_ it out. He was furious and he was even more _fucking miserable_.

* * *

><p>Kara's eyes shifted from the window she was staring out of, towards the boy she hadn't seen in two long days. Her gaze softened as she saw him running his hands through his hair. It was a trait she found oh <em>so<em> endearing. She smiled a small, sad smile to herself, lowering her gaze to his face. She took in his strong jaw and somewhat tanned complexion. His jaw was taut; he seemed tensed, and irritation was visible in the hard lines of his face. His beautiful eyes were closed. She sighed softly. She wanted him so _badly_ but she just couldn't give find it in her to give someone the power to hurt her.. destroy her... Not again..

She had lost both her parents simultaneously, at the young age of seven. She had barely understood when their uncle had broken the news of their demise to the siblings. Ulquiorra had yelled at his uncle; in hysterics he had told him he was a liar and asked him to leave him alone. It was the first time, and the last, that she had seen her brother so upset. She had looked on blankly. She didn't react, she didn't move. She just watched and watched as their uncle had pulled Ulquiorra close to him, in a comforting hug. He had struggled for freedom before acknowledging his uncle's strength and succumbing to his tears. She had never seen Ulquiorra cry before. She had blinked and thought how Uncle looked so much like father.. Something had blurred her vision then and she absently realized it to be tears. Why was she crying? Why did she feel like her world was being torn apart? Her aunt had knelt before her, touching the side of her face telling her that it would be alright. She had called her sweetheart.. Only mom called her that, only her_ mom_ could. Anger had swirled in her head and in front of her vision, a reddish haze, but she hadn't been able to express it. She just looked on, not shifting. Her aunt had turned, panicked, towards her uncle saying that Kara was in shock. Kara was her name, she registered that, but she didn't speak. She couldn't find the strength to, and then she remembered black tinting the edges of her sight before overcoming it completely.

Kara shuddered. She'd never forget that day. She blinked away her tears furiously and clenched her jaw. The pain had lessened over time but it was by no means gone. It returned, raw and aching whenever she recalled something about her parents, about her past life, of innocence and easier, happier times. Ulquiorra had become stronger for her sake, he never let anyone see him upset, after that one breakdown. He had become her strength and she couldn't let go of her need for him. She wasn't strong enough to lose anyone else but Ulquiorra had not let her distance herself from him. Every time she had tried he had brought her back to him, again and again. He had prevented her from pushing her friends away. Toushiro had been her friend from kindergarten and Ulquiorra had convinced her to trust him again but it had taken a lot of time and effort and she was always thankful that he had not given up on her. That was why she was so fiercely protective of him.. Grimmjow was an entirely different story. Her brothers best friend, he had helped his brother through the most difficult time of his life and somehow had managed to creep up on her. She had never understood the ease with which she had let him into her damaged heart, but she had. He was the most important friend to her, so she had naturally shied away when she realized exactly how much she depended on him to stay, how much he meant to her. It would have destroyed her to see him leave, so she had pushed him away herself. She couldn't let what they had between them grow. If she lost him, she'd never be able to live with herself... But she had lost him anyway.. through her own stupid stubbornness. Another sigh escaped her lips. Her throat was painfully dry and the lump in her throat was obstructing her from swallowing. She glanced again towards Grimmjow wistfully, knowing he deserved better than someone as irreparably ruined as her, but the thought pained her. She looked away hastily as the bell rang, angrily willing the tears away from her eyes. She shot a glance towards Toushiro who was only just stirring from his seat... She couldn't face him right now. She quickly gathered her books and rapidly fled out of the room without waiting for her 'boyfriend'. She did not want to do this anymore. She just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Last period:<strong>

Toushiro put his arm around Kara, knowing she'd react as she always did; by stiffening. Her face was unusually pale and she looked so upset that he wanted to hold her and cheer her up. She was his oldest friend. She was practically his blood sister and he hated that he was causing her discomfort. He looked down at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she smiled weakly but her eyes were miles away. She looked sick.

"Are you sure?" He was really concerned. This past week she had pushed herself to the limit of annoying cheerfulness, all to get back at Karin. He hadn't approved but he had been swept along, unable to resist her scheming. He should have known it would take its toll on her. "You can tell me whats wrong.."

"I know." She sighed softly. "I'm perfectly alright." She was utterly unconvincing and she knew it. She just couldn't muster the strength to do anything about it.

Toushiro's eyes hardened slightly. This charade needed to stop. He did not want this to hurt Kara anymore. Karin didn't want him and that wasn't going to change but this had to stop. He just needed to do one last thing and then it would be the end of this drama. It was his promise. He knew better than anyone what exactly Kara had been through to make her the closed up person she was now.. so unwilling to let anyone in.. She didn't seem to see that opening up was exactly what she needed to help her through this..

His thoughts wandered to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez... He remembered a time he was extremely jealous of how quickly he and Kara had become the best of friends because he had remembered the struggle it was for her to let him back in after the gruesome accident that had claimed her parents' lives. He had hated their closeness, wanting his sister-friend to himself. He always kept an eye on them to make sure that boy did not do anything to hurt his best friend, so he had seen exactly where it was that Grimmjow's intention towards Kara had changed. It was as if she was the sun and he the planet, gravitating towards her like a pin to a magnet. He flushed faintly red when she smiled or when she sat too close. He always took her side, always got on her team and always put her first. It had gone on for a few years and it seemed Grimmjow did not have any plan to change their current safe friendship with something more risky. It was clear he wanted to, but he didn't dare make a step that would drive Kara away... but feelings have a way of showing up when you least expect them to, and his had erupted in a jubilant hug after a game won and her stunned, terrified expression had told the ever-observing Toushiro that she had felt the crack in their friendship, enticing her towards something fresh and like a startled rabbit she had skittered away from the new and the unknown.

He sighed and she looked at him sideways. "What?"

Toushiro turned towards her, a cerulean flash catching his attention in his periphery. "Nothing." he said focusing towards it. Think of the devil. An idea struck him out of the blue and turning his attention back to Kara, he said "How about we skip this one?"

"Hm?" She looked surprised.

"I've got something i need to show you." he gave her an impish smile, unable to help a small cursory glance towards his target. His face was stormy and menacing.

Kara saw that refusing her 'boyfriend' would cause all kinds of wanton stirrings and rumours so she gave a faux-knowing smile and said "Sure."

Another swift stare behind him confirmed that Grimmjow had indeed overheard them. Good. He would definitely follow them, even to the ends of the earth, as if his life depended on it.

Toushiro grabbed her hand and led her away from the hallway towards the back of the building, stopping only once they reached. Out of breath, he knelt over his knees.

"What is this about, Toushiro?" Kara asked curiously.

He pulled her into an abrupt, tight hug and held her extremely close.

"H-hey. What are you doing?" Kara asked, struggling to get free.

"Its okay, Kara. No ones around." He said, pulling back slight and leaning close. Too close. He saw the alarm in her eyes and disregarding it completely, he kissed the edge of her mouth. She stilled immediately, eyes wide in shock. Toushiro spared a glance towards his victim and the mixture of anger and misery there confirmed that he had seen what was intended for him. Grimmjow's mouth formed the word 'fuck' and he turned to leave. His posture showed how he felt clearer than any words could have: shoulders slumped, clenched hands shoved furiously in pockets, jaw clenched, eyes despairing.

Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, he had left just in time for Toushiro's little scheme to remain effective because Kara's reeling senses had caught up to her and she shoved Toushiro away hard "N-no!" her voice was vehement but it shook. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear. "You _can't_ like me! You're like a _brother_ to me! This is too messed up!" She panted.

Toushiro's gaze softened. "I don't. This was just a thankyou."

"Well, I don't want any such thankyou's!" She was still shaking.

He extricated himself from her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was for Grimmjow's eyes. He'll come to you, you'll see."

"W-what?" she flushed.

"Kara, you have to let him back in. It's what will help you through the pain. You know it just as well as i do.."

"I can't." she said looking away.

"You can. You're stronger than this and he won't hurt you.. I'm not saying its going to be easy, but it will help you in healing the hurt."

"What if it just tears me apart?" her voice was soft and fragile. He had never seen her this vulnerable.

"Why be afraid of the unknown? This life is too short. You shouldn't have to have regrets." He smiled sadly.

"Thankyou, Toushiro." To his surprise, and horror, her eyes were wet. He gave her a tentative hug. She accepted it and he felt her exhale and then pull away. She gave him a much stronger smile, insecurity fading. "Thankyou for being a pain in the ass." she joked.

Relieved, he just nodded and gave a small grin. "Always willing."

She sighed softly and the smile she gave next was genuine and sincere. "Thankyou for everything.. Really."

He shook his head gently. She lowered her eyes seeming to be contemplating something and coming to a decision, she looked up again. "Stay here and brace yourself."

He gave her a confused look, not quite understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I'm bringing Karin." She said, walking away.

* * *

><p>The time spent waiting was oddly agonizing for Toushiro. He was <em>not<em> expecting this to go well. At all. He stilled, detecting a presence then exhaled swiftly and turned. "I know you're there. Come out already."

Ulquiorra stepped silently out from the side. "I should probably hit you."

Toushiro gave a wry smile. "For manipulating Grimmjow's feelings?"

"Not really. He had that coming."

"Then?" Toushiro queried.

"For making her say you and I were the same to her.. I should really be more important." He mused.

"She was just stressing on the platonic manner of our relationship, you know." Toushiro said, amused.

"Yes. Of course." A small smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Toushiro asked.

Nel poked her head out from behind Ulquiorra and grinned. "Does this answer your question, Shiro-chan?"

Ulquiorra turned his face to the side pointedly, embarrassed. Toushiro looked so taken aback that Nel giggled.

"We should go, Ulquiorra." Nel slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow.

"Yes. We'll give your teary reunion with your girlfriend privacy." Ulquiorra taunted lightly to cover his discomfiture.

"I would say go find Nel but…" Toushiro retaliated, gesturing between the two of them.

Nel laughed and tugged at Ulquiorra's arm again. "Let's go." Ulquiorra nodded his assent and gave a small smile to the waiting boy. Toushiro nodded in acknowledgement and watching them leave he wondered the outcome of the soon-to-be tryst. There was _no_ way that Karin would let him off the hook too easily.. It was as he was contemplating the extent of damage that would be done to him that he heard approaching footsteps. He exhaled sharply silently praying for God's protection from potential life-threatening danger. He turned somewhat nervously to Kara and Karin, taking in Karin's stone-cold expression and Kara's calm countenance. He gave her a questioning look and Kara shook her head in response to his silent query.

"What is this?" Karin asked. Her expression indicated that she felt she would not like what she was about to hear.

Kara walked over to where Toushiro was standing. "We're getting married." She couldn't quite stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth next. Toushiro face-palmed.

Karin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Hurt was being well-concealed. "Is that so?" She tried to appear indifferent but her expression contorted.

"Kara." Toushiro glared at her.

"No, it's not actually." She grinned. "Let's just say, you've been 'punked'?"

"What the fuck _is _this?" Karin was now glaring.

Kara sobered immediately. "It's like this: you broke his heart, so I broke yours. Nothing personal."

"And what does my heart have to do with any of this?" Karin gestured coldly between the both of them. Toushiro took that as another sign that she was not interested. God knows why he didn't see it as the feeble mask it was.

Kara tilted her head at the shorter girl in front of her. "Really? You're armed to the teeth with stubbornness aren't you?" Her expression was blank but her tone of voice was irritated. "Let me make this even clearer. You rejected him for _no_ reason, so I decided to hurt you the way you hurt him; by playing you for a fool."

Karin directed the full force of her glare towards Kara who didn't seem the least bit fazed. "We are not dating. I lied." She continued point-blankly.

Now Karin looked taken aback. Her glare faltered as she turned to look at Toushiro who gave her a hurt half-smile. "What type of guy do you think I am? I wouldn't confess to someone just to toy with them."

She took a sudden step towards him and slapped him across the face. _Hard_. His face swung sideways from the force. He didn't turn back to look at her. "_And yet you did anyway_! Did you think for an _instant_ how used I would feel, thinking that you were toying with me to make your 'girlfriend' _jealous?" _She grabbed his collar_. "Look _at me and_ answer_!"

Kara prised her hands away from Toushiro's collar, calmly. "Don't take it out on him; he had virtually nothing to do with it. I dragged him into this. Unwillingly, I may add."

Karin shot her a death glare. "You're a real _bitch_, you know that?" Her words were venomous.

She laughed at the grey-eyed girl's retort. It was short but amused. "Yeah, I know. It was intentional."

Karin's opinion of the girl bumped up just a notch. She was impressed that despite everything she didn't try to defend herself. "I still don't like you." She glared.

Kara's mouth pulled up slightly at the corner. "I don't expect you to. Hell, I don't even expect you to forgive me."

Her grey-eyed glare flickered. She hadn't expected such honesty or sincerity from the girl who had personally made her life miserable this past week.

"But, you should forgive Toushiro. He had no intention to do this." The girl's steady emerald stare was unsettling. Karin swallowed, unable to find a suitable answer to that. Kara continued, "I don't imagine you to ever be able to get along with me after this, or to put up with me, and I won't force myself on you. You can have all the time you need to get used to me, if you want such a thing… but I'm Toushiro's best friend. Always have been and always will be. Nothing more and nothing less..."

Kara was entirely unsure about what she should say, the girl was straightforwardly telling her that she shouldn't blame Toushiro and that she herself would avoid them for her sake… what was a person supposed to do in such a strange situation… Her gaze darted from Kara to Toushiro whose face had a red imprint of her hand on it. He was looking at the ground. She turned back to Kara. "Why are you doing this now?"

She half-smiled, "Well, I just don't think it'd be a very good thing if you hate Toushiro's best man, at your wedding,"

Karin's face flushed bright-red as the comment registered. Unable to help herself, her gaze darted towards Toushiro again, nervously. He was still looking away but there was a hint of red at his cheeks. Kara's smile grew, a mixture of rueful and wry, as she said. "I'm going to leave now. I hope I didn't scar you for life, Karin."

Karin simply nodded at her. Kara placed a hand on Toushiro's shoulder and gave a small unnoticeable squeeze, wishing him luck mutely. With one last glance back at Karin, she left; the sounds of her footsteps growing steadily weaker.

Karin swallowed. "She's seriously bi-polar." she said in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah…"

"But, somehow, it's really hard to hate her... she's so frank." Karin mused, more to herself than to her companion.

"I'm sorry." Toushiro broke in suddenly, his sea-foam eyes finally on her. "I never meant this to hurt you. I thought you hated me…"

"I _do _hate you." Karin glowered at him.

He looked down, hurt. He turned his sight to the left and then back towards her. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. He was so God-damn nervous. "I love you." He managed, quietly.

Karin gaped, mouth slightly open. She had _not_ expected that. He was looking at her with a mixture of weary hurt and disappointed regret now. "I'm not expecting you to reply. It's okay." He gave a small, pained smile. "Goodbye Karin." He twisted around, shoving his hands into his pockets, also starting to walk away.

He only managed a few steps before Karin called out. "Wait." He halted obediently, looking listlessly back at her, over his shoulder. "Turn around." He did so deferentially. She grabbed his collar again; his expression was blank as he looked down at her. He made no move to defend himself from her expected next strike. She yanked him down to her level and abruptly kissed his cheek on the spot where her first blow had landed. Face flaming, she pulled back but did not let go of his collar. His face was flushed and eyes were wide. For the first time, she could see the faint vestiges of hope in them.

"I could get there." She said. He gave her a curious look. "I... uh… never meant to reject you that time…" She admitted uncomfortably, face still glowing red.

"Why did you?" His voice was still shielded, subdued.

"My mouth ran away with me." More red suffused into her face. Why couldn't she stop _fucking_ blushing?

"Huh." The sound he made indicated surprise but not question. He leaned in, hands still in pockets, and kissed her chastely, such that the only parts of them touching were their lips and her hands on his collar. He pulled back and gave her a small but sincere smile. "Do you want to see a movie today?"

"The Hunger Games." She said immediately, her face still flushed. He laughed. She was always so interesting.

"Um. About Kara.." Karin said hesitating awkwardly.

"Yeah?" His smile dropped just a little, wondering what was to come.

"I don't want you to stop hanging out with her or anything… I.. uh.. believe you.. And I'll try and get accustomed to it… without getting… jealous" The last word was mumbled.

"She's my sister, Karin. It's not ever going to change into anything else." His words relaxed her, as she remembered his confession. "And you don't have to force yourself. I understand that it's difficult for you. She understands that too… and… uh… You'll always be my priority." His voice grew uneasy and embarrassed towards the end. She felt a smile curve her lips and she nodded.

"Okay." Kara's words rang in her hand and she held them to her like a talisman _'Well, I just don't think it'd be a very good thing if you hate Toushiro's best man at your wedding,' _It was her guilty pleasure knowing the extent of his seriousness from Kara's joking words. She wanted to believe in him; and so, when he tilted in to kiss her again, she let go of his collar and put her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Kara sighed as she ran a towel through her rapidly drying hair. She couldn't help but be worried about Toushiro. Her phone vibrated and discarding the towel she pulled it out of her jeans. It was a text from him. <em>'Thank you for being a pain in the ass.' <em> She smiled at the mirror of words from their earlier conversation. _'Always willing.' _she texted back and threw her phone unceremoniously on her bed as she walked down the stairs to the living-room. Having skipped what remained of the last period and bunking off school altogether, she wasn't surprised at having reached home before Ulquiorra. Deciding to have lunch when he got back, she abandoned the kitchen and flung herself down on the floor cushions and flicked on the flatscreen. She heard the door click open and then slam closed. "Which one of us is cooking, Ulquiorra?" She asked, without looking back. There was no answer so she turned, and immediately froze. "Ulquiorra's not here, Jaegerjaquez." She bit out, even as she mentally throttled herself for being a bitch again.

"I know." He walked over to where she was sitting but remained standing.

"Then why…"

"Why am I here?" He interjected bitterly. "I'm here to talk to you."

"I'm not interested. You can let yourself out." She got up and turned away, mentally chanting '_stupid stupid stupid'_ at herself for her inability to hold a civil conversation with Grimmjow.

He grabbed her wrist, hard, and made her face him. "Why the _fuck_ are you always like this to me?" He growled in frustration. "We used to be friends! Where the _fuck _did it all go wrong?"

'_I messed it up Grimmjow_.' she thought to herself.

Grimmjow growled again as he realized she wasn't even looking at him as he spoke. He used his free hand to forcefully turn her face towards him. "_Fucking look at me!"_

His grip on her jaw hurt. She struggled against it, trying to turn away again. "You're _hurting_ me."

"And you're hurting _me._" She stopped struggling at the obvious pain in his voice. She blinked... she wasn't the only one suffering.. She looked at him, taking his face in.

"Alright, I'm listening."

His grip on her jaw loosened a little but he didn't let go. "I think your boyfriend…" He swallowed "…is cheating on you…"

Her disinterest was not feigned this time, as she said "Is that so?"

His gaze flickered down to her lips, as if only just realizing their proximity. He raised it back to her eyes as he replied. "Yeah… I heard him confess to Kurosaki's little sister…"

"How fascinating." She drawled.

"Fucking great." He muttered. His grip on her tightened again as his voice rose. "Why do you _fucking_ hate me so much?"

"Is he really cheating on me?" She could barely comprehend what he was saying; all she could think of was how much she wanted to kiss him. He nodded, a little taken aback, both relieved and disappointed at her sudden subject change. Her heart, however, was too busy recognizing the glorious opportunity presented to it and taking reign over her brain, it said. "Well, then maybe I'll cheat on him too." Her gaze was still on his mouth.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. The already fragile supports of his self-control were splintering fast. He let go of her wrist and used both hands to cup her face. Restraint abandoned, he kissed her firmly and was surprised as she responded; one of her hands at his neck and the other tangling in his hair. There were explosions of white behind his eyelids as he reluctantly pulled back a little. This time, she closed the distance between them. If the house was to go up in flames right now, he doubted he would notice. Shaking and panting heavily, he leaned back again, despite his entire existence screaming at him for his stupidity. "Wait." He said as she made to lean in again. Eyes heavy with desire and disinclination, she stopped; she was breathing just as hard as he was. He was so stupid to be doing this. He knew that there was no _fucking_ way he'd ever get a chance like this again… Stupid morals.

"I can't be the one you cheat on your boyfriend with." His voice was unsteady. He withdrew himself from her but she wouldn't let go of him. "It's all or nothing, Kara." His eyes lowered to her mouth again. "God, I'm completely _fucking_ insane." His laugh was bitter.

"What if I didn't have a boyfriend?" Her words surprised him.

"What?" he said blankly.

"What if I told you it was just an act?" her gaze did not waver.

"I don't get a fucking word you're saying." He looked utterly lost. Like a cute, flustered, lost kitten.

" 'Kurosaki's little sister' is his girlfriend.. I was just there to speed along the process."

"So you're not..?"

"No."

"What about him kissing you?" His voice shut down suddenly and he tried to pull away again. She held on tighter, refusing to let go.

"Trick of sight."

"Then you've never…?"

"No." her mouth pulled up slightly in a smile. His gaze flickered back to her mouth and giving in he kissed her fiercely again, his arms going around her waist as he pulled her closer. When they broke apart gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked at her.

"I really thought you hated me."

"I don't. I never have, but…" Her voice broke off.

"But, what?"

"I'm not at the position where I can lose someone else again." She looked at him, emerald eyes begging him to understand. "It was bad enough with mom and dad but I couldn't let you get any closer just to watch you walk away…"

"What made you think I'd walk away?" His gaze was more serious than she had ever seen before.

"Insecurity, I guess…"

"Well, you can tell insecurity to _shove_ _it_ _up_ its ass."

Her eyes widened slightly in disbelief before a laugh escaped her. "You're serious?"

"I'm in this for as long as you want me." He flushed slightly. "I might hang around even after that."

"Then you can stick around for as long as you want." She smiled, a little red tainting her face.

He kissed her again with a gentleness that the first few had lacked. "I've known that I loved you for quite some time."

Her eyebrows rose at his words, and his face flushed deeply. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Even better." She smiled up at him. "I've loved you for quite some time too." She replied, assuaging any doubts he might have had.

"So where does this go?" he questioned.

"Where we want it to." She wrapped her arms around him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, letting realization sink in. He was hers; the _only_ exception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Yayyyyyy, I'm done! *Throws confetti in the air* Finally! :D I loved loved **loved** writing this fic; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Please leave a review, so I know how I did. Anything you thought. Was it lame? Was it boring? Did you hate it? Did you feel like strangling me? Did you get the urge to throw rotten fruit at me? *cowers* Did you love it? Did you find it rushed? Were any of the characters OOC? Did anything seem unrealistic? Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :) Once again, a great big thank you to everyone who read it, reviewed, favourite-ed and alert-ed. :D


End file.
